Usuario Blog:MOY THE KILLER/MOY THE KILLER
MOY THE KILLER ALGUNA VEZ TE AS PREGUNTADO ¿Quién SOY? O ¿Por qué NACI? O TAL VEZ ¿PARA QUE NACI? BUENO ESO YO ME E ESTADO PREGUNTANDO ASTA QUE LA RESPUESTA LLEGO A MI EN AQUEL DIA EN AQUEL LUGAR Y EN AQUEL MOMENTO. MI NOMBRE ES MOY Y ESTA ES MI HISTORIA. Era un día común y corriente yo un chico llamado MOY de 14 años tenía que ir a la secundaria pero antes de irse tenía que llevar a mi hermana a la primaria entonces cuando ya me iba a ir, yo agarre mi mochila y mi sudadera blanca y se nos vamos, cuando ya íbamos de camino yo le dije a mi hermana Paloma. Paloma... Debes de tener cuidado porque pueden pasar cosas malas. Paloma me responde. ¿Cómo cuáles? Yo le dice pues pero al dar vuelta en una cuadra yo ve a unos tipos uno de ellos le dice a mi Danos tu dinero yo me niego y les dije que No tengo, uno de ellos me dice Que mal entonces nos tenemos que llevar a tu hermana yo les grite ¡No! Y me puse delante de Paloma y les dije no se llevaran a mi hermana, y le dije a paloma. Paloma cuando diga corre corres ok Paloma me responde si yo grite ¡CORRE! Paloma corrió lo más rápido que pudo el líder de los que estaban con migo grita. ¡VAYAN POR ELLA! yo grite ¡NO, ADONDE VAN! Dos van por Paloma y uno se queda con migo y me dice Adónde vas y me encaja un cuchillo en la mano y otra en la pansa dejándome inconsciente, yo abrí lentamente mis ojos y hoy a mi hermana gritando ¡MOY, MOY HERMANITO AYUDAME MOY! yo serré lentamente mis ojos y diciendo su nombre Pa…Paloma. Dos meses después yo abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a mi familia y amigos, y les pregunte y Paloma mi mama me respondió llorando ella desapareció yo llorando decía NO, NO NO PUEDE SER NO TODO ES MI CULPA SI NO LA UBIERA DESCUIDADO NO UBIERA PASADO ESTO. Pero al poco tiempo me desmalle. Ya en mi casa y en mi cuarto yo llorando y viendo una foto de mi hermana decía. PALOMA PERDONAME SI NO TE UBIERA DESCUIDADO NO TE UBIERA PASADO ESTO. Pero al hacerse de noche yo se sentía algo raro pues veía que cambiaba mi pelo de negro se hacía café, mi sudadera de blanca se hacía negra, mi piel de morena se hacía blanca, mis ojos de cafés se hacían negros y en mi boca se formaba una sonrisa yo no sabía que me estaba pasando y fue tanto mi asombro que gritando decía ¡QUE ME ESTA PASANDO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO NO NO NO! Pero al voltear a una de mis ventanas vi un cuervo y fui a verme al espejo y me vi vi como mi rostro cambio totalmente yo estaba llorando y tocándome la cara decía esto es lo que soy pero no dure mucho tiempo y me desmalle, al día siguiente yo despierte y oí el grito de mi mama yo baje lo más rápido que pude y ve a mi mama muerta yo llorando vi una nota que decía TU SIGUES ATT CPTS yo no sabía que significaba eso al voltear a un espejo vi que yo ya era normal cosa que no sabía que Había pasado a los 3 días dos de mis amigos Roberto y Leo fueron a mi casa y me dicen. Moy lo sentimos demasiado yo triste y confundido les respondí. Gracias pero no sé porque me está pasando esto a mi Roberto le responde lo sabemos pero te contaremos todo lo que paso así que me dice fíjate que cuando nosotros supimos de tu accidente y aparte nos dijeron que ya no tendrías esperanza tuvimos la idea de maldecirte para que sobrevivieras, yo le pregunte ¿cómo que todos? Roberto me responde sonriendo todos tus amigos yo al voltear atrás vi a todos mis amigos convertidos en los hijos de todos los creepypastas entre ellos a herobrine, Sally, tails, enderman y a Nina the killer. Yo al ver todo esto me sorprendió y les dije a Roberto aparte me dejaron esta nota y le mostré la nota que me habían dejado cuando mi mama murió Roberto me pregunta ¿seguro de que quieres saber qué significa esto? yo le respondí si quiero Roberto le dice significa CREEPYPASTAS yo no creía que existían y grite. ¡MALDITOS CREEPYPASTAS LOS MATARE A TODOS! Roberto me dice y el rey o el líder es tu padre como el de Nina yo me sorprendí le pregunte ¿Cómo quién es? Roberto me respondió tu padre es JEFF THE KILLER. Yo me reí y dije siempre quise ser el hijo de un psicópata yo agarre dos cuchillos los mismos que me fueron encajados cuando se robaron a mi hermana Roberto me pregunto ¿a dónde vas? Yo le respondí a rescatar a mi hermana Roberto me dijo no iras solo con esos dos cuchillos verdad yo le dije es lo único que tengo Roberto se va y agarra una guadaña doble y me la da a mí, yo sorprendido le pregunte ¿qué es esto? Roberto me respondió es una guadaña donde solo tú puedes usarla, yo dije ok. Nina me dice yo sé dónde está tu hermana yo le dije ok puedes llevarme Nina me respondió si así que nos fuimos todos a buscar a mi hermana y a vengar a mi madre, al llegar a donde estaban los creepypastas, Jane, Ben, Sonic estaban afuera listos para ir a matar a gente inocente pero Ben me logra ver y me lanza un cuchillo yo y los demás fuimos a atacarlos y evitar que maten más personas Jane me pregunto ¿Quién eres? yo le respondí mi nombre es Moy MOY THE KILLER y vengo a recatar a mi hermana y a vengar a mi mama Jane y los más se burlaron de mi yo fui y corte a la mitad con la guadaña a Sonic los demás asombrados oyen el grito que yo decía ¡IT´S ME MOY THE KILLER! Que en español significaba YO SOY MOY THE KILLER todos habían oído un sonido algo raro pues parecía estática de radio al voltear Asia atrás vi que era SLENDERMAN, yo al ver que era slenderman yo le pregunte ¿Dónde está mi hermana? SLENDERMAN se teles transporta y aparece atrás mío y me lleva a un bosque ay SLENDERMAN me empiezo a atacar yo estaba todo herido y sangrando me levante lentamente y le dije yo….yo i…iré en busca de mi hermana y nada dejara que yo la encuentre así que yo agarre mi guadaña y fui con SLENDERMAN y le dije nuevamente ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Encajándole un cuchillo en la cabeza a SLENDERMAN yo enojado por todo lo que me había pasado yo le dije a SLENDERMAN mi amigo acabare tu sufrimiento así que GO TO SLEEP FOREVER cortándole la cabeza pero él tenía un hambre por las almas así que cuando mate a SLENDERMAN vi que algo en mi cambio nuevamente uno de mis ojos cambio a negro y mi pupila se hacía color rojo así que agarre el alma de SLENDERMAN y me la comí yo al ver que ya se estaba haciendo de día vi que yo poco a poco ya iba cambiando así que regrese a mi casa a DARK CITY y ay termine de cambiar serrándome en mi cuarto recuerdo que yo decía no puede ser yo nunca había matado pero al verme al espejo vi a aquel ser extraño encerrado en mi cuerpo maldecido él me decía debes de acabar con esa ira solo tú sabes como yo confundido decía no no lo are no matare de nuevo pero volvía a tener hambre fui a la cocina y m prepare un sándwich pero algo raro m había pasado pues el sándwich sabía algo raro que Asia q lo vomitara pues al comer esa alma mi apetito cambio solo podría comer almas de las creepypastas al caer la noche volví a cambiar mi ojo se volvió otra vez a negro y mi apetito de alma era más fuerte así que fui con Ben drownend y lo mate cortándole la cabeza así que alo lejos oía una risa como si fuera de un loco al voltear ve que era JEFF THE KILLER yo enojado le grite Maldito ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Jeff se ríe y le dice tu pequeña hermana está aquí y me la enseña encadenada yo lleno de rabia le grite te reto Jeff me pregunto. ¿Si yo gano que ganare? yo le respondí si tu ganas te dejare en paz y seré tu esclavo, todos al oír eso me gritaron ¡MOY NO SEAS TONTO JEFF TE GANARA NO APUESTES NADA QUE NO PODRAS GANAR! Yo al voltear a verlos les grite ¡CALLENSE! Por mi hermana daré mi vida para protegerla si es necesario y le dije a Jeff. Si yo gano liberaras a mi hermana y a todos los creepypastas Jeff me respondió hecho yo saque mi guadaña y Jeff sus cuchillos Jeff me dice a je que aras si solo eres un niño yo le respondí seré un niño pero con alma de un dios o un demonio Jeff me quita la guadaña y me incoó al voltear atrás vi a todos mis amigos aprisionados y luego vi a mi hermana y Jeff me dice Que me ara un debilucho como tu yo le levante y le dije de día seremos diferentes pero de noche somos uno y sacando mis dos cuchillos los lanzo y uno le da a Jeff, yo fui con paloma a liberarla, Jeff aprovecha y se saca el cuchillos y lo lanza Roberto me grita. Moy cuidado yo voltie y lo esquive yo me reí y le dije ya fallaste Jeff me dice seguro pero al voltear atrás vi a mi hermana sangrando yo llorando le grite a Nina y le dije llévatela y cuídala Nina carga a paloma y se la lleva yo enojado le dije a Jeff ¡TE LLEVASTES A MI HERMANA, MATASTES A MI MAMA POR ESO MUERE! yo agarre mi guadaña y le dije a Jeff. ¡GO TO SLEEP FOREVER KILLER! Y cortando a Jeff por la mitad Jeff me dice te veré en el infierno yo le respondí no me esperes ya estás en el infierno Yo fui rápido con mi hermana y le dije Paloma aguanta te llevare al hospital Paloma me respondió no déjame así ya no tengo esperanzas yo llorando le decía no tu eres la única de mi familia no quiero estar solo Paloma le dijo No estás solo tienes a tus amigos y yo estaré con tigo y te esperare en en cielo para estar jugando yo la abrase y le dije TE QUIERO MUCHO Paloma me respondió yo también hermanito y me da un beso y sierra sus ojos con un gesto de alegría yo hablándole y gritando decía ¡PALOMA, PALOMA DESPIERTA PALOMA NO ME DEJES PALOMA! yo ya sabía que había muerto y todo su cuerpo se convertía en puras mariposas Todos los creepypastas fueron con migo y me dijeron lo sentimos mucho yo les respondí Ahora son libres y me ayudaran a matar a todas las personas que maten a gente inocente de día serán normal pero de noche cambiaran yo mire el cielo y dije ok Jeff te estaré esperando para volverte a vencer porque no creo que hayas muerto tan fácilmente y me volví normal, yo creía que todo había pasado pero eso fue el comienzo. Al pasar ya 3 meses de lo ocurrido yo y mis amigos estaban en la escuela y yo ciento una presencias algo peculiares pues habían llegado una niña llamada Gwayneth y un chico llamado Hell. Yo fui y les di la bienvenida Hell me responde. Hola tú debes ser Moy verdad el chavo que venció a Jeff cierto, yo confundido no sabía que decir porque Nadia habría sabido de ello solo sus amigos del salón asique vi que Gwayneth se me quedaba viendo y yo también se me le quede viendo yo le pregunte te ocurre algo Gwayneth me responde no bueno si algo yo le pregunte puedes decírmelo, Gwayneth confundida y enojada me grito. Tonto no sabes lo que acabas de hacer, yo confundido pero también enojado le pregunte ¿Haber que acabo de hacer? Gwayneth me responde al decir que tú eres Moy the killer te has puesto en peligro yo confundido le pregunte ¿Cómo que me he puesto en peligro? Gwayneth me responde si mi hermano a estado de escuela en escuela buscándote para retarte en una pelea para saber si tú fuiste en verdad al que mato a Jeff yo gol pie la pared del salón y grite ¡MALDICION QUE ACABO DE HACER TODO LO QUE HABIA LOGARO SE IRA POR CULPA MIA! Gwayneth me abrazo y me dijo cálmate si lo retas de día no pasara nada yo le pregunte porque no puedo retarlo de noche Gwayneth cierra los ojos y me dice a mí y a mi hermano nos maldijeron siendo demonios el solo quiere destrucción pero yo solo quiero que todo esté bien porque a mí no me gusta la maldad yo abrase a Gwayneth y le dije calma todo estará bien, Gwayneth aprovecho y me da un beso a mí, yo confundido vi que Gwayneth se va corriendo así que fui y la busque al darme por vencido yo regrese a mi salón y vi una nota que decía TE VEO EN LAS CANCHAS A LAS 12 AM SIN FALTA al caer la noche yo fui a la escuela y vi a Gwayneth hecha demonio y yo ya cambiado con mi guadaña le pregunte porque me degastes esta nota Gwayneth me responde. Porque quiero ayudarte porque no quiero perderte asique te ayudare a entrenar yo acepte y entramos a las canchas de la escuela y empezamos a entrenar Roberto que estaba sentado en un árbol él baja del árbol y me dijo. Creo que ya has encontrado a alguien más con quien puedas estar más, así que él se da la vuelta y se va, pero no vi a donde iba yo fui con Gwayneth a buscarlo pero no lo encontramos al día siguiente yo empecé a entrenar para dominar mi transformación pero casi no lo lograba porque todos mis recuerdos me lo impedían asi que lo deje un lunes yo llevaba mi sudadera blanca debajo de una gris pero al llegar vi a todos mis amigos y a DEYMONDGWAY herida yo fui corriendo asia ella y la cargue yo preocupado le pregunte ¿Qué paso? GWAYNETH me respondio fue HELL corre por favor hulle yo confundido voltie hacia mi salón y vi a ROBERTO herido asi que me lleve a GWAYNETH con ROBERTO y la deje cuidadosamente y oia una risa al voltear asia atrás vi a HELL convertido en demonio yo paralisado no sabia que tenia que hacer pero HELL quería matar a ROBERTO y a GWAYNETH asi que yo corri asia ellos y poniéndome en frente de ellos HELL lansando uno de sus tentáculos me había atravesado yo herido y sangrando decía NO NO DEJARE QU…..QUE E…..ESTE TIPO MATE A TO…DOS de un de repente ya había cambiado a MOY THE KILLER pero siempre me ponía una mascara para evitar matar a la gente inocente sacándome lentamente el tentáculo y mis dos cuchillos fui contra HELL pero el era mas fuerte que yo, yo no podía contra el asi que la única forma de matarlo era sacrificándome y diciendo un conjuro que yo solamente yo conocía agarre mi guadaña y fui contra HELL nuevamente y yo le dije SI LE HACES ALGO A GWAYNETH O A MIS AMIGOS TE MATARE GO TO SLEEP FOREVER y sacrificándome todos enojados fueron heridos contra HELL pero HELL era mas poderoso que todos ellos cuando desperte alguien me estaba hablando al voltear vi que era dios y el demonio dios me dijo Moy te emos estado observado y creemos que lo mejor para ustedes seria separarlos, yo confundido le respondi separarnos a quien el demonio me respondio MOY THE KILLER se ira con migo y tu te iras con dios, yo les respondi NO NO QUIERO HELL ESTA A PUNTO DE DESTRUIR EL MUNDO Y SI YO NO AGO NADA TODOS MORIRAN ASTA GWAYNETH Y ROBERTO Y NO QUIERO dios me respondio esta bien solo tienes una oportunidad si fallas di adiós a todos yo desconfiado le respondi si esta bien pero antes pueden resusistar a algunos amigos por favor ROBERTO Y DEIMONDGWAY ya casi morían HELL decía sere el nuevo rey de los creepypastas, pero al caer la noche yo lanzando uno de mis cuchillos y dándole en la mano HELL le dije OYE BASURA TONTA, HELL VOLTEA ASIA ARRIBA Y ME VE yo corriendo asia el con mi guadaña y cortándole una ala le dije MIENTRAS YO VIVA NADIE MAS SERA EL REY DE LOS CREEPYPASTAS PERO ADEMAS TE TRAJE UN REGALITO, JEFF, SLENDERMAN y todos los creepypastas estaban detrás de mi pero nuevamente mi ojo cambio de color a rojo y negro me tuve que quietar la mascara y en mi espalda salían unas alas de angel negras yo fui volando contra HELL y con mi guadaña lo corte en dos y le volvi a decir esa frase que dice GO TO SLEEP FOREVER y al ser separado HELL mi apetito volvió mas fuerte asi que agarre su alma y me la comi HELL me grito MALDITO MOY THE KILLER VOLVERE yo riéndome le respondi por ahora no y aplastándole la cabeza yo voltie con JEFF y le dije estamos a mano GWAYNETH fue corriendo asia mi yo la abraze y le dije TE DIJE QUE NO MORIRIA y le di un beso ahora solo mato a asesinos y me como su alma y vengare a todas esas personas que an muerto por todas esas creepypastas.l GO TO SLEEP FOREVE Categoría:Entradas